El adios
by Black little dream
Summary: después de mucho tiempo Billy y Spencer por fin son novios pero sucederán muchas cosas que aran que su relación este en peligro.
1. antes del adiós

Después de pasar mucho tiempo juntos, Spencer y Billy ya eran novios.

Siempre estaban juntos y eso ayudo a que se formara esa relación.

3 años pasaron, los 2 estaban muy felices por estar juntos, hasta los amigos de Spencer ya habían aceptado esa relación pero un día todo cambio.

Spencer estaba buscando a Billy porque pronto iba ser su cumpleaños y quería decirle a que le gustaría de regalo.

Paso 2 horas buscándolo hasta que lo encontró en su recamara un poco triste y con la mirada perdida.

-Hey, Billy! – Grito Spencer desde la puerta, un poco preocupado-¿Que tienes?-

Billy lo miro con la mirada triste y preocupada pero no dijo nada.

-¿Que pasa amigo?-dijo preocupado-¿Porqué no quieres hablar?-.

Billy al escucharlo se le escaparon unas lagrimas y floto hasta Spencer para abrazarlo.

-Perdón- dijo abrazándolo y llorando un poco.-Perdóname por no poder estar contigo por más tiempo-.

Spencer asustado intento verle el rostro pero Billy lo escondió.

-¿Que sucede Billy?-¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso? Spencer más preocupado.

Billy lo abrazo más fuerte sin dejar de esconder su rostro.

-No podre estar contigo por más tiempo, pronto desapareceré –Dijo en un tono muy bajo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Como que desaparecerás?- grito Spencer mientras agarraba la cara de Billy y la miraba con preocupación.

-pronto ya no podrás verme porque tengo que irme al mundo de los muertos-Dijo llorando-No quiero irme pero poco a poco estoy desapareciendo-.

-Yo no quiero que te vayas y no dejare que te vayas-Grito Spencer llorando.

-Lose pero no puedo hacer nada, solo me queda esperar hasta que por fin desaparezca pero por favor prométeme algo- Dijo Billy con lagrimas en los ojos- no me abandones-.

-Jamás te abandonaría Billy- Dijo Spencer mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente a Billy-.

Billy y Spencer pasaron los días llendo juntos al cine, jugando en los videojuegos o estando en la alberca.

Hasta que ese día llego.

Billy cansado y enfermo se quedo en la cama descansando, Spencer al ver que se sentía mal y no podía hacer nada se cado al lado de Billy a cuidarlo y a pasar con él lo único que les quedaba de tiempo, le daba miedo quedarse dormido porque sentía que iba a desaparecer mientras el dormía.

Spencer se percato que Billy estaba desapareciendo poco a poco y preocupado empezó a llorar. Billy se despertó al oír llorar a Spencer.

-No llores- le dijo Billy acariciándole la mejilla con la poco energía que le quedaba.

-No quiero que te vayas- le Grito Spencer llorando-No quiero volver a estar solo-.

-Pero no estás solo- le contesto Billy con una voz cariñosa-Yo siempre estaré contigo y también tienes a tus amigos-.

-Pero no será lo mismo-Dijo Spencer sollozando-Yo quiero estar contigo, que estés cerca de mí para jugar y divertirnos como lo hacíamos antes-.

Billy se levanto un poco de la cama y abrazo a Spencer cariñosamente.

-Gracias por todo lo que compartimos mientras estuviste conmigo, si tú y tu familia no se hubieran mudado aquí seguiría solo, en verdad muchas gracias-Dijo Billy mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Billy al notar que ya no le quedaba tiempo le dijo a Spencer.

-Prométeme que jamás me olvidaras y que me buscaras-

-Te lo prometo-Dijo Spencer llorando-Jamás te olvidaría.

Al oír eso Billy puso una cara de paz y tranquilidad, después le dijo-

-Te Amo Spencer-dándole un beso tierno e la boca hasta que desapareció.

-Yo también te amo Billy-Susurro Spencer llorando-Adiós.


	2. después del adiós

4 anos después, Spencer ya había superado la despedida tan triste y dolorosa que tuvo, sabiendo que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Ya tenía novia, la cual era muy hermosa y lo quería mucho, Raveej y Shanilla estaban más tiempo con él y siempre iban a su casa a jugar, a ver películas y platicar de todo lo que les paso en el día.

Toda era como antes, tranquilo y divertido pero en algunas ocasiones no podía evitar pensar en que estaría haciendo Billy en esos momentos. Al recordar su tiempo junto algunas veces lloraba por unos minutos y después se le pasaba poco a poco.

Intentando no pensar en eso Spencer invito a s novia a cine para poder pasar un tiempo con ella. El la tenía que esperar en una calle para que llegaran juntos al cine. 10 minutos después su novia apareció hermosa como siempre corriendo hacia él y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-lista?- dijo Spencer con un tono cariñoso

-siempre- dijo muy divertida y agarrándole el brazo.

Ya casi llegaban solo les faltaba cruzar la calle para poder llegar.

Iban platicando mientras caminaban y no se dieron cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en verde. Spencer al ver que un auto venia a toda velocidad empujo a su novia lejos del camino pero él no alcanzo a quitarse. El auto lo impacto tan fuerte que lo saco volando. Lo único que alcanzo a ver fue que su novia estaba llorando y gritando con desesperación después todo se volvió negro.

Spencer despertó en un hospital y vio que muchas personas estaban ahí pero no pudo reconocerlas. Entro un doctor a la habitación y les dijo a las personas

-Tiene una fuerte amnesia, tiene demasiados golpes y fracturas, está muy débil, no creemos que sobreviva esta noche.- miro al suelo con tristeza – lo único que nos queda es esperar.

Las personas que estaban con el doctor empezaron a llorar pero Spencer no entendía porque, apenas y alcanzo a escuchar.

Esa noche Spencer murió, los doctores no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo.

Poco a poco el fantasma de Spencer se empezó a despegar de su cuerpo y empezó a seguir una luz que apareció de la nada, era muy cálida y brillante.

Cuando finalmente recorrió completamente la luz encontró un hermoso cartel que decía: "El mundo de los muertos".

-Que clase de lugar es este?- susurro Spencer confundido

-este mi querido amigo es el mundo de los muertos, donde todos los muertos pueden encontrar la paz-

Spencer volteo para ver a la persona que le había contestado. Vio a un chico alto, rubio con los ojos azul brillante, muy guapo en verdad.

-Gracias- dijo el castaño mientras se sonrojaba-pero a todo esto cómo te llamas?

-A perdón, mi nombre es Jonathan y tu nombre?- dijo con un tono muy amable.

Spencer bajo la cabe con tristeza- no lo sé, no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera recuerdo como me llamo-

-lo siento mucho- dijo Jonathan sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

-No importa, no es culpa tuya- dijo el castaño con lagrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo.

Jonathan al verlo sonrió cariñosamente y le dijo

-no te esfuerces por sonreír, si quieres llorar, llora. Aquí nadie te detendrá.

Spencer al oírlo comenzó a llorar cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Jonathan al verlo tan lindo y vulnerable lo abrazo muy fuerte y le susurro

-no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte a recordar quién eres-

Spencer se sonrojo al sentirlo tan cerca y dejo de llorar.

-m-muchas gracias- dijo con la cara completamente roja ocultándola en el pecho de Jonathan.

-de nada-

El rubio al verlo tan lindo le agarro la barbilla para verle la cara, fueron acercándose poco a poco hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-Spencer?- grito un pelinegro acercándose un poco más al castaño- que haces aquí?

-lo conoces?- dijo el rubio mientras fulminaba con la mirada al pelinegro

El Castaño meneo la cabeza de lado a lado confundido por no saber quién era el pelinegro.

-Como que no me conoces Spence?, si éramos pareja- grito Billy alarmado

-Ya déjalo en paz-dijo Jonathan abrazando a Spencer – el es mío.

-Eso no es cierto el es mío- grito Billy

-ya cállense!- grito Spencer enojado- no soy de ninguno de los dos, no me traten como un objeto.

Spencer volteo a ver al pelinegro con precaución

-que sabes de mi?-

Billy sonrió y le dijo

-Te llamas Spencer Wright, yo soy tu primo Billy joe cobra, tu estudiabas para ser director de películas de terror, tienes 19 años, amas a los zombies, tu mejor amigo se llama Rajeev y tu mejor amiga se llama Shanilla, tu y yo éramos novios hasta que tuve que venirme para acá y tu tenía una novia muy hermosa- aparto la mirada enojado al decir lo último.

-enserio?- dijo Spencer apartándose de Jonathan para acercarse a Billy

-si y lo que me falto es que te amo- se lo dijo mientras le agarraba la barbilla y lo besaba apasionadamente

Jonathan enojado empujo a Billy y agarro a Spencer de la cintura

-No lo vuelvas a tocar!- dijo fulminando con la mirada a Billy

-eso no depende de ti, quiero que me lo diga Spencer- dijo con una sonrisa.

Spencer estaba confundido y cuando regreso a la realidad grito

-no quiero que se me vuelvan a acercar ninguno de los dos, me oyeron!-

Después se fue corriendo hasta que se perdió de vista.

-esto es tu culpa- dijo el rubio mientras corría tras Spencer.

-no te dejare tenerlo-dijo mientras corría al mismo paso que el rubio


	3. este es el adiós ?

Cada día Billy y Jonathan se peleaban por tener la atención del pequeño Spencer, le llevaban flores muy hermosas, frutos deliciosos o lo llevaban a lugares muy bonitos para estar a solas con el pero nada de eso serbia.

Spencer arto de que cada día peleaban, intentaba escaparse de ellos para poder estar a solas y descansar un poco. Hasta que un día encontró un pequeño bosque muy lejano al prado en el que estaba, era muy hermoso y silencioso, nada se veía y ahí supo que ese lugar era perfecto, camino más al fondo y encontró un lago con agua cristalina. Comenzó a caminar para apreciar más el lago pero se tropezó con el pie de alguien y se cayó.

-Lo siento mucho, estas bien?- dijo una chica muy hermosa, tenía el pelo cobrizo, los ojos verdes y la piel blanca.

-Si, gracias- dijo sonrojado viendo al suelo.

-que bien – sonríe amablemente-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Spencer y tú?- sonrió avergonzado.

-Natalie-dijo muy cálida – enserio lamento que te hayas tropezado por mi culpa- dijo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo el castaño sonriendo tímidamente-Y porque estás aquí sola?-.

- es porque me gusta estar aquí, es muy tranquilo y hermoso-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño.

-puedo quedarme contigo un rato?-dijo el castaño tímidamente-.

-claro-dijo Natalie muy amablemente señalándole a su lado- ven-.

Spencer obedeció y se sentó al lado de la chica, muy cerca. Al sentir su hombro se empezó a sonrojar pero poco a poco se iba la incomodidad.

5 minutos después del silencio Natalie empezó a hablar con Spencer de que podían hacer mañana y que lugares le podía enseñar, empezaron a hablar de lo que les gustaba y sus pasatiempos.

Ya que era de noche Spencer se despidió pero antes de irse le pregunto

-mañana podemos vernos aquí otra vez?-dijo tímidamente- ha sido muy divertido estar contigo-

-claro-dijo Natalie muy feliz – mañana aquí mismo, te parece?-

-claro-dijo Spencer muy feliz-aquí nos vemos.

Después de ese día Spencer empezó a ir todos los días al bosque observando que nadie lo siguiera, estaba con Natalie casi todo el día y algunas veces en las noches, siempre se quedaban hasta tarde viendo las estrellas y platicando de lo que les gustaría hacer al día siguiente, cada vez se hacían más cercanos.

Billy y Jonathan notaban que Spencer desaparecía demasiado pero jamás veían a donde se iba, preocupados decidieron unirse para averiguar que hacía, aunque no les gustaba mucho estar juntos, no querían ni pensar que alguien más ya les hubiera ganado el amor de Spencer.

Los cómplices estuvieron planeando 3 días que iban a hacer para que Spencer no los descubriera.

Cuando el día llego vieron que Spencer empezaba a caminar lo más rápido que podía mirando disimuladamente que nadie lo siguiera, después vieron que se metía a un bosque que ellos jamás habían visto, se metieron muy silenciosamente para que Spencer no los notara.

Al ver que Spencer se detenía se escabulleron por unos arbustos cerca de donde Spencer se sentó, estuvieron observando por 10 minutos hasta que vieron que una chica llegaba y se sentaba al lado de Spencer. Empezaron a oír como se reían juntos y jugaban. Billy y Jonathan estaban totalmente enojados pero a la vez preocupados, que pasaría si Spencer se enamoraba de ella?, que harían si ya no lo veían más?. Billy ya no pudo soportar más y salió del arbusto dejándose ver totalmente, Jonathan le hacía señas para que se volviera a esconder pero Billy no le hizo caso.

Spencer al verlo grito

–que haces aquí?-grito enojado mientras se levantaba

-Tu que estás haciendo aquí?- grito el pelinegro

-eso no es asunto tuyo- le grito mientras lo empujaba- vete de aquí!-.

-y esta quién es?-grito Billy mientras señalaba a Natalie

-es una amiga que conocí hace algunos días, déjala en paz!-.

-Tu-Grito! Billy enojado-no muy te le Acerques una Spencer! -.

-Ya cállate Billy!-grito el castaño con todas sus fuerzas- lárgate de aquí, te juro que si le dices algo más a Natalie jamás te volveré a hablar y para mí no serás nadie! Jonathan sal de los malditos arbustos!-.

Jonathan al oír a Spencer llamarlo salió rapidísimo de los arbustos

-Quiero que se larguen los dos de aquí y no vuelvan jamás!- Grito el castaño totalmente enfadado- les juro que si vuelven aquí otra vez o le dicen algo malo a Natalie se las verán conmigo!-.

Después Spencer le ayudo a Natalie a que se levantara y le susurro algo al oído que hizo que se sonrojara y sonriera.

Billy al ver eso se volteo y se fue totalmente enojado, Jonathan simplemente se quedo parado por unos minutos y se alejo.

Spencer al ver que los dos se habían ido suspiro

-perdón por lo que acaba de pasar- dijo muy arrepentido

-no pasa nada, no fue tu culpa, simplemente estábamos platicando, no hiciste nada malo.

-gracias-dijo tranquilizado mientras la abrazaba

-de nada- sonrió amablemente.

Después de todo ese lio siguieron hablando de todo y Spencer se entero de algo que lo dejo completamente sorprendido.

La Con Billy:

Billy estaba completamente furioso,

-que le pasa? porque ha estado tanto tiempo con esa extraña?tal vez ya se enamoro de ella? porque no se acuerda de mi?- Billy estaba completamente frustrado, jamás había sentido eso, ese sentimiento lo mataba por dentro, el quería regresar y decirle a esa que Spencer era de suyo pero no podía.

-que haré? no quiero perderlo, es lo que más amo en este mundo-. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos por tan frustrado que estaba.

10 minutos después Jonathan apareció con la mirada perdida pero a la vez enamorada.

-que te pasa?-le dijo Spencer sorprendido por verlo así.

-c-creo que me eh enamorado de la chica con la que estaba Spencer-dice feliz

A decir verdad la tal "Natalie" no era fea, era muy bonita pero a Billy solo le gustaba una persona y esa persona era Spencer.


	4. El final del adiós

Natalie se tomo su tiempo para contarle a Spencer como había muerto y como era cuando estaba viva. Spencer la miraba con total atención hasta que oyó algo que lo dejo en shock.

-Eso es cierto?- dijo sorprendido- eres mi tía?-.

-totalmente, yo vi cuando naciste pero no puede estar mucho tiempo contigo por eso no me quiero alejar de ti, en verdad te quiero mucho- dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente.

-yo también te quiero mucho- dijo el castaño mientras a abrazaba más fuerte

-A también se tu vida, porque yo te podía ver desde aquí – dijo mientras lo veía seriamente- yo te contare todo lo que hiciste y lo que querías hacer, también te contare cual fue la razón por la cual tu falleciste y perdiste la memoria, estás de acuerdo en escuchar?- dijo un poco preocupada por no saber cuál iba a ser a reacción de Spencer

Spencer sigue siendo coagula un momento.

-S-sí, quiero saber que me paso y también quiero saber si lo que me dijo Billy es verdad-dijo muy serio

Natalie al ver que de verdad quería saber le fue contando poco a poco toda su vida, de cómo conoció a Billy, como llegaron a ser amantes, porque se fue su querido amante, que quería ser de grande, que había pasado después de que su amor se fue y como había muerto. Spencer escuchaba con toda atención a lo que ella decía, cada vez se sorprendía más y a la vez se sentía triste por haber tratado tas hostilmente a Billy.

Al terminar de hablar a Spencer le empezaron a llegar todos los recuerdos de su vida y con ello se le iban llenando los ojos de lágrimas

-Ahora recuerdo todo, por fin puedo recordar a Billy- dijo Spencer parándose de un salto totalmente feliz.- tengo que ir a hablar con Billy, tengo que decirle lo que siento y cuanto lo extrañe desde que se fue-.

-Apresúrate- dijo Nat muy feliz pero a la vez divertida – tienes que ir por tu novio antes de que te lo ganen.

*** Con Billy ****

-enserio?- dijo Billy muy sorprendido

-S-si-

-por fin una noticia buena, pero si sales con ella dejaras a Spencer en paz?-

-S-sí, eso creo-

-pues vamos, tenemos que hacer que Natalie se enamore de ti- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

Jonathan se quedo pensativo y cambio su cara a una de desesperanza

-y si ya está con Spencer? Y si ahora están juntos?-.

-N-no te preocupes por eso, no creo que haya nada entre ellos dos- dijo el pelinegro no muy seguro-solo tenemos que esperar que no haya nada.

-Está bien-

-bueno pues vamos a buscarlos-dijo mientras corría hacia el bosque

-espérame-grito Jonathan para alcanzarlo

**** Con Spencer *****

-Al menos sabes donde esta?- dijo Natalie un poco confundida

-la verdad no, pero no me importa porque yo lo amo y quiero estar con él – dijo muy feliz y confiado.

-la verdad es que me encanta como se ven juntos, se ven tan lindos ~ dijo cantando un poco- tal vez piense queque estas enamorado de mi asi que tienes que explicarle nuestra relación, está bien?-.

-Claro, tía-.

-también me pareció muy lindo el tipo que estaba con tu novio, como se llama?- dijo sonrojándose un poco

Llama-it-Jonathan

-Que lindo nombre- dijo con la mirada perdida

-te ha gustado?-dijo Spencer pícaramente

-e-eh no es eso, es solo q-que….- dijo mientras se ponía completamente roja

-ah ah ah te ha gustado John, pero no te preocupes tía yo te ayudare para que él se enamore de ti-

-enserio?-dijo muy sorprendida- me ayudarías?-.

-pues claro, si no lo hiciera no podría llamarme tu sobrino favorito, no?-dijo el castaño muy divertido.

-Sí, claro-

-bueno, entonces vamos a buscarlos- dijo mientras le agarraba la mano y la jalaba para que caminara más rápido.

Mientras todos corrían para el mismo lado terminaron quedando cara a cara, Spencer se tropezó con Billy y se cayeron uno sobre el otro, Natalie antes de caerse se agarro de un árbol y agarro al rubio antes de que se cayera.

-G –gracias- dijo el rubio muy sonrojado

-de nada- dijo Natalie agarrándolo de la cintura sensualmente

Billy y Spencer se quedaron viendo fijamente en el piso

-B-Billy, lo siento- dijo el castaño mientras le agarraba la mejilla tiernamente-en verdad lo siento mucho-.

-de que hablas Spencer?-dijo el pelinegro un poco confundido

-por haberte tratado así, tu no tenias la culpa de que yo no recordara nada pero al fin puedo recordar todo- dijo mientras sonreía y le daba un beso

Billy quedo muy sorprendido al oírlo y lo atrajo así el

–por fin te acuerdas de mí?- dijo casi llorando

-S-si por fin te recuerdo y también recuerdo cuanto te amo- dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente

-pero pensé que ya eras novio de Natalie y que me ibas a abandonar –dijo mientras apartaba la mirada un poco enojado

-claro que no, porque Natalie es mi tía!-dijo el castaño casi riéndose- ella me ayudo a recordar todo lo que había pasado-.

-enserio?-dijo sorprendido y volteando a ver a la parejita

Natalie y Jonathan se quedaron agarrados hasta que se dieron cuenta que Billy y Spencer los veían con cara divertida

-Hey John!-grito Spencer feliz- dice Natalie que si quieres ser su novio-.

Natalie al oírlo se sonrojo y empezó a fulminar con la mirada a Spencer mientras que John se quedo en shock.

-en serio?– susurro John un poco sonrojado

-si-dijo apartando la mirada

-pues acepto, yo también te amo- dijo mientras la abrazaba y la besaba

Spencer se quedo muy sorprendido pero a la vez muy feliz

-que bonita pareja hacen-

-si, en verdad muy bonita pero no más bonita que la nuestra-

-je je, tienes razón, a nosotros nadie nos supera y el amor que siento por ti nadie seria capas de igualarlo-

-pues eso debería decirlo yo no crees?- dijo el pelinegro mientras lo abrazaba-

- cierto-dijo el castaño mientras le agarra la mejilla – muchas gracias por siempre estar conmigo.

-yo jamás te abandonaría, tú fuiste el que me enseño a amar y también fuiste mi primer amor, tú crees que te abandonaría después de todo eso?-.

- no lo sé pero prefiero no pensar en eso- dijo el castaño mientras lo besaba-.

-Te amo-Spencer

-Yo también te amo Billy-.

Después de ese día Spencer y Billy no se volvieron a separar, algunas veces peleaban pero siempre lo terminaban resolviendo al final del día.

Natalie y Jonathan siempre se iban al lago donde se vieron por primera vez a jugar y cantar, en verdad les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos en ese lugar.

De vez en cuando las parejitas se juntaban a comer y a platicar que habían hecho en esos días también se ponían a cantar y a jugar como si fueran niños.

Y así fue como el Adiós se convirtió en una hermosa historia eterna.

****FIN******

Muchas gracias por leer , espero que les haya gustado , Adiós OwO


End file.
